


The Light Touches the Dark

by PipersLostChild



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt and comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sadness, This was rough to write guys, i almost cried while writing this, lots of hurt.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipersLostChild/pseuds/PipersLostChild
Summary: Loki finally tells Thor the reason why he is so scared of Odin. Based off of the lovely Galaxysoup’s story Darkness, Flooded in Light.





	The Light Touches the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Darkness, Flooded in Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/424771) by [galaxysoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxysoup/pseuds/galaxysoup). 



> This is completely based off of the lovely Galaxysoup’s frankly amazing story Darkness,Flooded in Light. Go read it. It’s amazing. You do unfortunately need to really read that story to get a lot of the subtext in this, but can be read alone.

Thor touched down in the clear meadow at the top of the town ( he dare not remember it’s name lest he tell, and he won’t - can’t - betray the promise to never tell) Loki now lives in. It’s been five years since the first time he met with his brother, and started to rebuild the relationship lost in their childhood. Loki was already there, waiting for him. He had, in fact, been the one to call him there. It was the first time Loki called him down to the town, rather than Thor calling ahead of showing up. 

“Brother! It is good to see you well!” He shouts enthusiastically, opening his arms for a hug, but not once stepping forward, letting Loki come to him. “And you, Brother. “ Loki says, a small smile on his face as he steps into Thor’s arms for a quick hug. However worry, and other emotions were still clear on his face when he pulled back. “Why are you so worried, brother? Did something happen to the town that I am unaware of?” Thor asked, worry clear at the thought of anything happening to the town that brought Loki so much peace. “No, nothing has happened to the town. Everything is peaceful. Jess just had her daughter, and Poppy is helping her with that. However this is not about any of that.” Loki reassures him. He fidgeted with his hands, anxiety clear in his body. “There is something you need to know. It is about Odin.” 

Thor looked startled. This was another first for Loki, bring up Odin on his own. They did not talk about Odin Allfather. It was one of their unspoken rules. “I believe we might want to be sitting down for this.” 

“Loki, what is going on?” Thor questions, moving to sit down, Loki moving with him.  When they were sitting down Loki sighed. “I suppose I should start at the beginning, shouldn’t I?” He says. “Start at the beginning of what?” Thor asks. Loki raises his hand. “Wait until the end of this story to ask any questions, and understand that I only got these memories back not long before you came back into my life. This is not about you, but me coming to terms with what happened, and mourning what I lost.” 

“It all begins with the invasion where Mother lost Baldir. She got hit by a poisoned arrow, if you remember, and both me and Eir tried for days to save both her and Baldir. In the end we were able to save her but not Baldir. If you remember I disappeared for quite a while after that, and most assumed it was to mourn the loss of a brother I would never get to meet. I was not mourning. Well I was, but more than anything else I wanted to be able to prevent the tragedy from happening again to anyone else. I still do not remember where I ended up. 

“I changed from male to female to hide better, with my shapeshifting ability, and ended up falling in love with a man on the realm. We got married after years of courting, I remember how nervous he was to ask me to marry him. He dropped the ring before he even got to propose, and had to pick it up off the ground. But I digress. Not long after our marriage we had our first child. Seven years after that came our second. Two beautiful girls. They got their father’s white hair ( and I don’t mean grey, I mean true white hair). But their eyes and sense for mischief was all me. Oh they were so beautiful.” Here Loki waves a hand and a image of them came up. And he was right, they were beautiful. The oldest looking so much like her mother, but with white blonde hair. She was carrying the second. Just a baby, with the same white blonde hair and Loki’s green eyes, but to young to really distinguish features as one parents or the other. She looks about to age to start crawling.  “One day while I was preparing dinner, and some simple healing remedies for the town near to us, I heard the Bifrost’s thunder. Of course I don’t realize that that was what it was at the time. I finished up in the kitchen where I was at, and was cleaning up when I heard the door open up. I was expecting my husband. Instead of seeing him, I saw Odin.” At this point Loki was hugging himself, knees crushed to his chest. He starred unseeing into the distance. There was no emotional inflection in his voice. It was dead, a monotone sound that showed just how distressed he really was. “The first thing he did was ask what I had done. He said I had debased myself, and that I had no pride. I told him that I had brought him grandchildren. I asked if he would like to meet them. The way he looked, combined with the fact that my husband was close enough to the house that he should of heard clued me into the truth. I rushed outside, Odin tried to grab me before I could reach the door. I was to quick.” Here he, no she ,at some point during the story his body changed, was female. It is not the first time Thor had seen this form, Loki had shown it to him many times over the course of rebuilding their relationship. Loki looked over at him, tear tracks on her face. Her eyes were so confused and anguished, and her face held a distinctly shell shocked look, like she still couldn’t believe what had happened. What she had seen. “He murdered them, Thor. He murder my family. My beautiful children. And then he said to me that it had to be done. He looked me in the eyes and told me that my children, my husband needed to dye. I called him a monster.  Then he made me forget. I woke up in my bed the next day, no memory of the last twelve years of my life. I was told that I had hit my head during my travels.” 

Thor was shell shocked.  The sad part was that even though he was surprised his father had done that, it explained so much. It explained Father’s behavior after to Loki, his coldness, and how much both their attitudes changed. Loki fell out of favor.  It shouldn’t explain as much as it did. 

“Are you going to deny it? Deny our Father did that?” Loki said after a few minutes of silence. “No,” said Thor, “it explains so much. And you forget that I am courting a scientist. The story corresponds to much with the data to be a fluke, as my beloved Jane would say. I wish it didn’t.” Thor hung his head. “The story matches to much to be anything but the truth. I am sorry.” He said quietly to his knees. He wasn’t wearing his armor. Loki places a hand on his shoulder. “I wish you could’ve met them.” He manages to say around the lump of tears in his throat. “I do to. I do to.” 

   

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you guys know as of the moment this was written and edited on my phone at like two in the morning so if it’s bad that’s why. Also I’ll be editing it later to make the paragraphs and stuff look better. But I’m to tired to do much else so good night and I’ll fix it tomorrow.
> 
> *ITS FINALLY EDITED GUYS!!!  
> I'm so sorry it took so long to do but I got really busy with school and swimming and college visits.  
> And i actually have the second chapter written it just has to go through some editing then it will get uploaded! And can I just say that the Kudos's are really really nice even though this was complete trash originally, trust me i read it. So thank you guys so much and i hope you enjoy!


End file.
